wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Girls Gone WoW
Girls Gone WoW is a podcast aimed mostly towards girls/women playing World of Warcraft. It consists out of the returning segments: * Interview with a WoW-player * What we did in WoW * General topics of interest The show is hosted by more girls than guys and they try to talk about most aspects of the game, but in a very casual manner. They maintain a website and a twitter account (links below) and the show is distributed through Itunes by RSS feed. It is a fairly new podcast and the hosts are always looking for female players who would love to be interviewed and want to be guests on their show. Girls Gone WoW is rated M for Mature. It is aimed towards a mature audience or at least one that doesn’t get offended by profanity and the discussion of everything explicit. About the hosts Sil is the main host of the show and has been since the first episode. She has both a horde and alliance perspective; having been a nightelf druid for years, she has wandered to the horde for a few months and has been playing a goblin mage. Going back now to her alliance roots for the last few months, she has started to level up a draenei shaman. She used to be a hardcore raider back in Vanilla, TBC and wrath, but due to work has become a casual player since Cataclysm. She’s an altoholic and loves playing new toons and trying to get into rp-stories with them. EJ: She has been mostly an Alliance player but have made and deleted various Taurens over the last 6.5 years. Currently running as an Arcane Gnome Mage which apparently suits her more than she imagined as friends who don’t know what she plays always guess correctly! She started playing WoW in the April after release and have always been in casual progression guilds. She spent the first five years on EU Silvermoon but switched to Earthen Ring because of Sil. She loves the difference of being on a RP server, you never know what surprises you will run into :) She's a pet/mount/achivement collector but mostly She loves WoW for the community and social aspects it affords her. Also, PANDAS! Rob aka Nix still hasn’t handed in his info. He’s the only male host on the show and has issues with an almost dead hamster running his computer. He likes to play mostly female characters and has a thing for hairy chests and hanging around in Goldshire. Don’t ask… Raven is a wrath-baby and has been playing since 2009. She loves all things druid, and is Immune to Psychology’s resident laser-chicken. The lull before MoP has given her time to get her first ever alt to 85, but more usually she is an achievement whore and avid pet and mount collector. Her favourite pet is the dark phoenix hatchling (thanks to EJ for grinding all that rep!) and she got the time lost proto drake by flying into it randomly one day whilst looking for something else! If only all mounts dropped as easily! She has been a regular correspondant since the beginning of the show but joined as a co-host in episode 51. Previous Hosts Fa aka Fascha has been with GGW since the first episode. Her WoW experience began in Vanilla as a gnome warlock. She quickly caught the raiding bug, and later switched in Tier 5 to a dwarven female priest (yes, dwarf females do exist!), playing all three specs in raiding content upto and including Arthas. Due to work committments, her raiding activity stalled come Icecrown Heroic, and since Cataclysm her WoW kicks have come from casually pvping on her draenei enhancement shaman. A hordie in disguise, she greatly loves the horde faction (especially Thrall), and has several horde alts, although her social ties have kept her mainly on the alliance side. She is currently levelling a human paladin to experience the Shattered world of Azeroth. Colette joined the show in the second episode. She has been playing WoW since vanilla, starting out as a tanking night elf warrior for a raiding guild in instances like Molten Core, Blackwing Lair, AQ20, AQ40 and the 40 man version of Naxx. Come TBC she'd switched to a healing priest, being an officer in a priest class leading capacity. When Wrath hit she switched mains to mage, raiding with her guild in Icecrown Citadel, clearing it on heroic 25. Come Cataclysm her RL schedule changed a bit so she hasn't been able to raid yet due to nightshifts, but she's eager to get into the raiding again and get sone of those bosses dead. She's quite the altoholic, had all the classes at 80 at the end of Wrath and enjoys leveling professions and chasing achievements. Quite an rp-er back in the days, but lately not as much as before. Shows The first show was broadcasted on 15th of december 2010. As of mid November 2012 there have been 76 episodes broadcasted, with a variety of topics and guests, the shows usually about 2 hours long. External Links Category:Podcasts